1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the technical field of electronic toys. More specifically, the invention pertains to mobile toys such as electronic cars and model railroads.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic toys are controlled by a human operator. Such examples include radio and remote controlled cars and model trains that are controlled through a handheld device.
These kinds of toys have little or no ability to sense and interact intelligently and flexibly with their environment. Also, they do not have the ability to adjust their behavior in response to the actions of other toys. Further, many toys are physically constrained to slot or track systems and are therefore restricted in their motion.